Saturday Morning
by Rowan Silverwood
Summary: What did a brain, an athlete, a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal listen to on that fateful Saturday morning? if it took place today that is What were their thoughts? Read to find out! P.S. it's not in that order just to warn ya. Rated for language
1. Bother

Claire Standish got ready to go to Saturday detention. She was listening to the radio. It was turned to her favorite rock station. Despite what many of her friends and just about everyone else at school, she actually liked rock, though when her friends were over she was listening to the station that played all the pop music. Fall Out Boy, All-American Rejects, Britney, Christina, and all the others that she truly despised but never let it show. As she brushed her hair so it looked perfect one of her favorite songs came on. _Bother_ by Stone Sour.

_Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater_

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I wont let go til it bleeds  


She slowly applied her foundation thinking that Corey Taylor couldn't be more right and felt as though he wrote the song just for her to listen to and relate to so much.

_  
Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest_

_**You never stand up to your "friends"**_, thought Claire.

_  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
My flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying_

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I wont let go til it bleeds

Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
With its memories  
Diaries leftWith cryptic entries

Claire applied eyeshadow and mascara and thought to herself, _**The zombie is this stupid makeup I wear everyday because it's what's expected of me. I HATE it!!**_ She looked over at her bookshelf where her diary was carefully hidden. _**I just hope no one read's it. They'd think all the wrong things about me, even though they'd probably be right.**___

And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I wont let go til it bleeds

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on  
_I'll never live down my deceit_

"Claire, it's time to go," her father called from down the stairs.

"Alright dad!" she called back. Claire turned off her radio, looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror and thought, _**I wonder if I'll ever change.**_


	2. Home

John Bender rolled over as his alarm went off. _**Fucking Saturday school. I'm so getting Dick for this.**_ He switched the alarm over to the radio and couldn't help turning it up and singing out loud. It was _Home_ by Three Days Grace.

_  
I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place_

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home  


_**Isn't that right?**_ Bender thought to himself as he rolled out of bed put on the first pair of jeans he found. _**Fuck, I can't wait until I'm gone from here.**_

_  
By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned_

_**That's right, I am. Then again I am most of the day. **_With that thought he got out his pipe, packed it up, and took a hit.

_  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case  
_

_**Shit, if I ever have kids, I'll never burn their arm just for spilling paint in the garage,**_ thought Bender looking at his arm, before throwing on a white, long-jon shirt, and lighting a cigarette.

_  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off aloneYou always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone_

_**Hell, I know I'm better off alone.**_He put his cigarette out, put his grey trench coat on, grabbed his sunglasses, and made sure he had everything he could possibly need to survive a day at school with Dick breathing down his neck

_  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home  
_

"JOHN GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL, YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS BUM!!!" called his father drunk even at this hour of the morning.

_  
I'm better off alone  
_

"I'M GOING!! GOD DAMN IT!! FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

_  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone_

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! I'M YOUR FATHER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!! YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE UNDER MY RULES!! THIS IS THE ONLY HOME YOU'LL EVER KNOW YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, NO GOOD, GOD DAMN FREELOADING SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

_  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

_**This house is no home. I wonder if I'll ever escape...**_


	3. Did My Time

"GET OUT OF BED!! NOW!"

There was some incoherent mumbling coming from Andrew Clark as he threw the covers off his head and turned on his radio. He sat up in bed and turned the radio up as one of his favorite songs came on. _Did My Time_ by Korn. _**Boy, if the guys knew what I listened to. They'd think I was a freak. Maybe I am.**_

_  
Realized I can never win  
Sometimes I feel like I have failed_

_**I know I have in my father's eyes...**_

_  
Inside where do I begin  
My mind is laughing at me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same_

_**God, I hope I don't end up like him...**_

_  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me _

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me 

_**Yup it did,**_ thought Andy as he pulled on his blue tank top and jeans. _**My anger changed me. **_

Sometimes I can never tell  
If I've got something after me  
That's why I just beg and plead  
For this curse to leave me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me  


He sang along loudly at this part.

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me 

He pulled his white long sleeved shirt on, then his blue hoodie.

Betrayed  
I feel so enslaved 

_I really Tried  
_

_**I did try to impress the old man. I should've done that. Fucking asshole.**_

_I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
_

_**Technically I haven't done it yet, but I am today. A whole fucking day to think about the predicament I got myself into, because of my old man...**_

_  
I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me _

Oh God, the anger's changing me 

_Oh God, the anger's changing me_

Andy threw on his varsity jacket, turned of his radio, and headed downstairs.


	4. For You

_**I hate this place,**_ thought Allison Reynolds as she applied more black eyeliner. _**I mean I'm going to a Saturday detention even though I don't have to. I was trying to get some damn attention and instead got barely any reaction at all.**_ She sighed and turned up her radio as one of her favorite songs came on. _For You_ by Staind.

_To my mother, to my father  
It's your son or it's your daughter  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me  
Should I turn this up for you?  
_

_**No one hears my screams. No one pays attention. Not my teachers, not the people at school, and definitely not my parents. **___

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast

_  
The silence is what kills me  
I need someone here to help me  
But you don't know how to listen_

_**The understatement of the year.**_

_  
And let me make my decisions_

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhwere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast

All your insults and your curses  
Make me feel like I'm not a person  
And I feel like I am nothing  
But you made me so do something  
'Cause I'm fucked up because you are  
Need attention, attention you couldn't give

_**No attention. Were they this deprived as children? **_Allison thought to herself. She grabbed her big purse full of whatever she might need in case she decided to runaway. __

I sit here locked inside my headRemembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhwere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhwere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast

The song ended, she turned off her radio, turned around, and left for the car thinking to herself, _**I wonder when someone will finally notice me.**_


	5. Numb

Brian Johnson rolled out of bed and turned on his stereo. _Numb_ by Linkin Park was on and he turned it up.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_**No shit**_, he thought to himself as he stood up to stretch.

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) _

Brian pulled on his t-shirt and sang out loud. 

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_**I bet my parents didn't see me bringing a gun to school,**_ he thought to himself. _**I know it was a flare gun, but I thought it would still do the trick. It could've burnt a hole in my brain. 'Course, if I did die that way, I might end up on the Darwin awards, even though it was intentional. **_Brian smiled slightly at the thought that he wasn't smart enough to survive, and pulled his pants on.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take _

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

_**I am too much like what my parents want me to be. That's fine, but there are others aspects to my life too, **_thought Brian, sitting down on his bed to put his socks on. 

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_**I wonder if they are disappointed with me. I wouldn't be surprised. I'm failing shop and I tried to kill myself with a flare gun, **_he thought.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be 

Brian shut off his stereo, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs, thinking,_**I'm sick and tired of it. If my parents, for once, would just listen to me instead of shoving college in my face as though that's all that matters, maybe I wouldn't be so afraid of being me. Oh well. Maybe in college, I'll finally break away.**_

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Sorry it took so long and here's my disclaimer:**

**I own none of the characters or the songs. I named each song and who it was by. The songs belong to them. The characters belong to John Hughs. The only thing I own is what I thought the characters might have thought while listening to these songs if the movie took place today. Just that trifle of an idea. **

**If you want, look for my sequel called, "Monday Morning". It should be up soon. Till then. **


End file.
